


Heartbeat

by 99k



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Songfic, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/pseuds/99k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we dating? Are we fucking?<br/>Are we best friends? Are we something in between that?</p><p>songfic for "Childish Gambino - Heartbeat" where shit happens and everything is messy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

It was late at night in L.A., the need for sleep was almost as hard to ignore as the lump in Dan’s throat. The jokes had gotten more and more risqué as sleep deprivation set in, and it was making him more and more uneasy, in a good way, maybe. He had a hard time telling when Arin was being sarcastic, especially when it was about such a serious topic. “Dude, I’m gonna literally pass out after this episode, you won’t even have time to blow me like i promised.” Arin teased. Dan forced out his most convincing laugh. He never knew what to say in these situations, how far was too far? How did he go along with the joke without letting on that he would be completely down for that. So he kept quiet. Blame it on the sleepiness.

 

But something in his behavior must have tipped Arin off, maybe it was the glance that lasted a little too long, or the reddening of his face, but whatever it was soused the smaller guy to lean his weight on Dan and nuzzle into his side. He looked up and a confused man and just smiled, as if saying “I know.”

 

“Next time on game grumps.” Danny mumbled, half asleep, adding a few comments about the game for the bluescreen extra.

 

Their eyes were only half open at this point, and Dan’s brain wasn’t functioning enough to put up a filter anymore. As Arin sank deeper into the crook of his neck, turning more toward him, Danny moved to look at him. “Hey Arin,” he slurred.

 

“Hm?”

 

“D’you think…” Danny paused, “it’d be weird?”

 

“Huh, what do you mean?”

 

“If like I did like,” and the older man was leaning in, very slowly, giving Arin enough time to pull away or to say something, but he didn’t. He tilted his head up even more to meet his friend’s lips, and they worked together in slow, sleepy kisses. It was sloppy, and kind of gross, but exciting. With their brains only half functioning it was hard to process what was happening, but someone's hand was on a cheek, another on someone’s hip, a tongue came out of nowhere, everything was blurry.

 

Dan pulled away to catch his breath. He let out a breathy “Arin” before collapsing the rest of the way into the couch. In what felt like ten minutes he was coming back to reality, though the clock said it had been two hours. Arin was gone. He mustered enough strength to gather his things and make the trip home himself.

 

Driving took all of his concentration and it wasn’t until he was back in his own bed that he had time to think. And he couldn’t stop. He could almost still feel his jaw itching from where it’d been brushed by Arin’s goatee earlier. All he could think about was the feeling of his friend’s lips on his, and his soft hands pressing on his body. His breath was getting heavier, and his throat was clogging up. He felt his boxer-briefs getting tighter. It was way too late to deal with this shit. Instead he just let sleep take him again.

 

The next morning he couldn’t get to the office fast enough, he needed to see Arin. He nearly slammed the door open when he got in, causing Arin to perk up from his computer. “Hey!” Dan said, confidently and nearly out of breath. He gave the younger man a suspicious smile.

 

“Hey, bud.” Arin blushed a little as he got back to work. Ross and Barry exchanged glances. “Is it just me or are we being completely left out of this greeting” kind of glances.

 

The rest of the day went on normally. Everyone was working on separate tasks at their own computers. It was the afternoon eventually and Suzy stood up.

 

“I’m going to get a burger does anyone want something?” she asked. Ross caught her attention and made his best effort to explain his order. “Ross, that’s way too complicated, can you just write it down or something?” she whined.

 

“I’ll just come with, I should have a break anyway.” Ross shrugged.

 

Barry stood up, “Hey if you guys are going do you mind if I come along?”

 

“Yea sure go ahead,” said Suzy, “babe do you want to come too?” she looked at Arin.

 

Him and Dan quickly exchanged glances. “Ah, no that’s alright.” He racked his brain for an excuse, “I’m really into this right now so I just want to finish it off when actually have the motivation, you know?”

 

She nodded, “What about you Dan?”

 

“Huh? No thanks I have stuff in the fridge.” was his excuse. And with that the party of three headed out.

 

It took a few minutes of safety time before Arin stood up and walked across the room, shooting a look at Dan. “I’m going to the bathroom.” he said, and cocked his head in a “follow me” gesture. They may have the office alone but who knows how long fast food will really take. Danny waited until Arin had been in for about a minute before making his way over himself.

 

Arin was leaning against the wall. “I wasn’t sure you were gonna sh-” but he was cut off by Danny cupping his face and kissing hard. The tall man moaned into the kiss and ground his hips slightly. They pulled away breathing heavily. “Damn Danny, you’ve got no time to lose huh?” Arin laughed.

 

“Fuck,” Dan breathed out in between kisses, “Arin, I missed you.”

 

He chuckled, “Baby you’ve been around me all day.”

 

Danny groaned at the pet name, moving his hips in more. “But, god, I missed this, I missed being like this with you. God, Arin, it’s all I’ve been able to think about since yesterday.”

 

They kissed again, and Arin buried his hands in Dan’s tangled mop of hair. “I know what you mean.” As the kissing got deeper, their legs locked together, and the hips movements got harder and more deliberate. They both got to be noticeably hard, and Danny whined.

 

“Arin,” he dragged out, “fuck, I’m so.”

 

“What do you want baby?” Arin asked, pushing up his friend’s shirt and ghosting his hands down the man’s abdomen, earning a hiss from him. “Tell me what you want me to do.” The older man nuzzled his face in Arin’s shoulder, and rutted his hips more violently.

 

“Please, Arin I want, please touch me.” he begged.

 

Arin brought Dan’s face back up and resumed kissing him, trailing his hands all over the guy’s lanky body. “Where do you want it babe?” He ran one hand down to caress Danny’s hip, “You want it here?” Danny was full on whining at this point. The younger boy just giggled. He dragged his other hand down Dan’s back and squeezed his ass, “what about here?”

 

He let out a near sob, “Arin!” he ground his hips frantically, “Stop it, please.”

 

Arin took both his hands of the other man, “you want me to stop?”

 

Danny gasped and jutted his crotch into his friend as hard as he could. “No!” he practically yelled, “I mean stop teasing me, please, Arin!” Arin smiled, and brought his hands back to the other’s hips, fiddling with his waistband. Dan pressed more sloppy, desperate kisses to Arin’s shit eating face.

 

Arin moved his hand to the front and palmed at Dan’s ever growing bulge. “Is this what you want baby?”

 

He couldn’t nodd hard enough, “Mhm,” he moaned, “God, ah.” Arin’s hand withdrew so that he could actually weasel it under all the cloth in his way. When he finally made skin-on-skin contact with Danny’s hard dick the tall man nearly came on the spot. His movements were awkward due to a lack of space, but god if it wasn’t the most rewarding feeling Dan had ever felt. He pressed wet sloppy kisses to Arin’s shoulder as he was unable to even keep his head up.

 

“You feel good sweetheart?” Arin sang, and all the other man could do in response was babble and whine. It didn’t take long until Dan was almost falling over.

 

“Arin,” he groaned, “m’gonna…” he trailed off into a long whine.

 

“You gonna cum for me baby? You gonna be a good boy?”

 

“Ahh-yeah, A-Arin.”

 

“You’re so fucking good baby.” he praised, and that was it, Dan was unloading all his contents into Arins hand and his own underwear. He rested his full weight on the man under him as he caught his breath. Arin rolled some toilet paper off the wall and started wiping up as much of the mess he could.

 

When Dan got his brain back in order he furrowed his brow. “I could have done that,” he said, “It’s the least I can do.”

 

Arin laughed, “It’s fine,” he reassured him, cupping the back of his friend’s neck and pulling him in for a long kiss.

 

“Fuck,” Danny still scolded himself, “you didn’t get anything from that. Arin, do you want me to-”

 

“I don’t think we have the time.” he cut off, before kissing Dan again and putting on a mischievous smile. “I guess you’ll have to get to that some other time huh.” They smiled, and held each other for one more special minute until leaving the bathroom, one after the other, and getting back to work. They would catch each other looking at the other from time to time, and smile, until the others got back.

 

Arin greeted Suzy when she came through the door with Ross and Barry in tow, Dan gave a nonchalant wave to everyone. Suzy walked over to Arin’s desk and he leaned up to kiss her. “Right,” Dan reminded himself, “She sure does exist.”

 

“Ew your mouth tastes weird,” Suzy remarked. Arin just laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is less to do w the song and more jsut establishment soz,, also my first time writing smut ,cool


End file.
